OneUp
by Merlin Fisher
Summary: About 3 years after Deathly Hallows.  Ron proposes to Hermione ... or is it the other way around?  Even the best laid plans can go awry...  canonfriendly.  short and sweet, one shot, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

One-Up

_author's note: Obviously I don't own the rights to any of this stuff. I wrote it for fun and not for profit. I hope you enjoy it.  
_------

"We find the defendant, Stanley Samuel Shunpike, not guilty of all charges. Case dismissed," said the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He started to say something else, too, but his words were drowned out by loud cheers from Stan's friends. Stan hugged his lawyer, Hermione Granger, and thanked her again and again. Ernie was crying and pounding Stan on the back, and most of the spectators were applauding. Harry Potter, sitting among Stan's friends, shouted, "Well done! Well done!"

The warlocks of the Wizengamot rose and left their seats, and then the rest of the court began filing out. Hermione gathered her papers with a flick of her wand, packed them neatly into her bag, and slung the bag over the shoulder as she left the courtroom.

"That was great, Hermione," said Ron, as he came up behind her.

Hermione jumped. "Ron!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at work?"

"I talked Kingsley into giving me the day off," said Ron, grinning. "Harry got the morning off too, but he has appointments this afternoon. There he is, see?" Ron pointed. Harry was among the crowd walking up the stairs. He waved back at them.

"We both wanted to come watch your closing statement and wait for the verdict with you." Ron held up a picnic basket. "Look, I brought you some lunch ... well, lunch for both of us, actually ... let's go to that field near the Burrow. It's nice and quiet and we can, er, sit and talk for a while. It's a really nice day out." Hermione looked like she might be about to suggest that Harry come along, so Ron added firmly: "Just the two of us." Hermione nodded.

"I didn't see you in the courtroom," said Hermione. "I definitely saw Harry, but not you. How did you get in there without me noticing? Were you there all morning?"

"Oh, yeah," said Ron. "I was watching your closing statement. You were _brilliant_."

"You should've told me you were coming," said Hermione, looking a little annoyed, but half proud. "So you've finally gotten the hang of Disillusionment Charms, then? But I thought those were blocked inside the courtrooms ..."

"I found a way," said Ron. He stuffed his wand into his pocket, hoping Hermione wouldn't notice a small soft bulge there. For a moment, Ron's eyes went over Hermione's shoulder and met Harry's in the crowd, and Harry winked. Ron nodded at him, then turned back to Hermione. Luckily she didn't seem to have noticed. Harry pushed his way into the elevator with a dozen other wizards, and was soon lost to sight.

"I didn't want you to see me, because you get a little nervous when I watch you work," Ron explained. "And this was your first big trial, so I wanted you to be calm. And you were. You looked very good." Hermione beamed.

"Ready?" She smiled, placed her hand on his arm, and they Apparated to the field. Ron concentrated very hard on his destination, visualizing it as clearly as possible. He'd had a good look at the place yesterday, just to make sure. He wanted everything to be perfect today, and he mentally blessed the Wizengamot for giving him a great start.

Of course, a few thanks were due to Harry as well, for loaning him the Invisibility Cloak.

----


	2. Chapter 2

"You're right, it _is_ a nice day," said Hermione. They were sitting under a shady tree, on one of Mrs. Weasley's old quilts, and the remains of a delicious lunch were scattered around them. Hermione idly tossed a leftover crust at a gnome. Ron shot the gnome a threatening look, and it got the message: it scooped up the tidbit and dashed off.

Ron stood up. "Want to walk a little? Come on." He Vanished the rubbish, and held out his hand to pull Hermione to her feet. Then he folded the quilt carefully, stuffed it in the basket with the dishes, and took Hermione's hand again.

A few minutes later, they had crossed the field and were surrounded by nothing but trees. This was the moment. Ron cleared his throat, let go of Hermione's hand, and dug in his pocket.

"Ahem. Hermione, there's something I want to ask you."

"Yes?" She looked at him inquisitively.

Ron looked at her face, then quickly down at the ground. He could feel his ears turning red. Meanwhile, he was having a problem: the thing he needed was not in his pocket, where he expected it to be.

"Hermione, I ... um ... just a second ..." Damn and blast! Where could it be? He must have dropped it somewhere, or stuck it in another pocket ... he patted his clothing frantically, but he couldn't find it. Where could it have gone?

"I don't believe it, I can't ... sorry, excuse me ... no way, I can't have lost it!" he muttered. It had cost him nearly two months' wages...

There was no help for it. He hated to do a Summoning Charm in front of Hermione and spoil the surprise, but there was no other choice.

"Accio –"

"Looking for this?" Hermione held up a small velvet-covered box.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Hermione! Where did you get that? That – that's mine!"

Hermione's brown eyes were sparkling, and she looked just the littlest bit mischievous.

"Did you pinch the--?" Ron demanded. "You can't have! You didn't even know I was carrying it!" He felt like smacking himself in the forehead, but restrained himself. _Ginny couldn't have tipped her off, could she?_ "I mean, that was supposed to be for you, but – when did you take it? I didn't hear you say anything..."

"Silent Summoning Charm," said Hermione cheerfully. "You're right, I _didn't_ know you had it ... until a few minutes ago. You dropped it when we stood up. Then I figured it out. It's okay, Ron, it's okay, here." She held out the box. "I didn't open it. Here's your box." She handed it back, looking expectant.

Ron took it and tried to calm his breathing. This was not going the way he'd wanted at all. _Go on, just go back to the steps, do it the way you practiced, _he thought.

He meant to kneel nice and gracefully, the way Bill had shown him, but his knees both went out at the same time, and he dropped to the ground a little clumsily. Making his face as solemn as he could manage, his ears still bright red, he opened the box and held it out toward Hermione with both hands. There was a ring in it, set with a sparkling little stone. 

"Hermione – will you marry me?" he blurted.

Hermione laughed out loud, and a second later her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him. Ron returned the embrace, thinking, _Well, I guess I didn't mess that up too badly after all._

The box dropped to the grass, temporarily forgotten.

-----

In fact, neither Ron nor Hermione was paying attention ten minutes later, when the gnome crept up and stole it.


End file.
